Febre
by darkenedroom
Summary: Aaron está doente e Kate não sabe mais o que fazer. Pede ajuda a Jack. A visita do médico traz à tona toda a tensão entre eles desde os tempos de ilha.


Kate colocou as mãos na cabeça, puxando os cabelos para trás em um gesto nervoso. Sua expressão era de pânico. Aaron não parava de chorar. Dois meses se passaram desde que os seis tinham deixado a ilha, naquele fatídico dia que parecia não ter terminado. Kate procurava não pensar no que aconteceu. A partir do momento que criaram a mentira para o mundo todo, ela resolveu vestir a sua personagem de "mãe solteira" por completo. Era tão convincente que até ela mesma chegava a acreditar naquela fantasia.

Mas de vez em quando a verdade resolvia aparecer e socar-lhe a face, exatamente em dias como esse. Por não saber o que fazer direito, ficava evidente que ela não era mãe. Se fosse, talvez não estivesse com um ponto de interrogação na testa por não descobrir o que o bebê queria demonstrar com aquele berreiro.

Pegou Aaron no colo e o balançava, procurando acalmá-lo. O esforço foi em vão, ele continuava a chorar. Com voz doce, ela disse:

-Vamos, bebê, o que você tem? Por que está agitado dessa maneira?

O desespero de Kate crescia quando ela se dava conta de que talvez o pequeno sentia muito a falta de Claire. Sentia-se cruel ao pensar que tinha levado o bebê embora sem a mãe. Era como se fosse um seqüestro. Porém, Claire havia desaparecido e eles não tiveram tempo de procurá-la. A única oportunidade de sair da ilha surgiu e se eles desperdiçassem essa chance, corriam o risco de ficarem presos naquele paraíso perdido para sempre. Não podiam largar Aaron no meio do ambiente hostil.

Ele chorou bastante nos primeiros dias, mas com o passar do tempo, foi se habituando a Kate. Apesar do jeito atrapalhado e inexperiente, Kate se esforçava para ser uma boa mãe. Estava sendo muito difícil, ainda mais por estar sozinha. Recorria aos conselhos de Cassidy, mas não queria abusar. Toda a vez que se encontrava com aquela mulher, Kate voltava para casa meio para baixo. A amargura e o sarcasmo faziam parte do discurso de Cassidy. Ela sempre queria porque queria comparar a situação dela com a situação de Kate. Insistia na história de que ambas foram abandonadas por Sawyer.

Kate até pensou em ligar para Cassidy e pedir ajuda, mas só de pensar nos discursos da mulher, a cabeça dela já doía. Então pensou nele. Será que era uma boa ideia? Será que iria incomodá-lo?

Pegou o telefone e hesitou. Largou o aparelho ao lado, desistindo da empreitada. Não queria atrapalhar Jack. Ela sentia que já tinha bagunçado demais a vida dele na ilha. Ela o feriu, partiu o seu coração, como disse Juliet. Kate lembrou-se de Tom. Ambos eram médicos, pessoas de bem e apaixonados por ela. E como sempre, tinha destruído a vida deles, a de Tom literalmente. Não, com Jack seria diferente. Ele era bom demais, não estragaria tudo. Eles se falaram e se encontraram durante esses dois meses, mas somente em reuniões com a Oceanic para acertar a indenização ou em entrevistas para a imprensa.

Depois de saírem da ilha, cada um foi cuidar urgentemente de sua vida. Não era só com Jack, ela não tinha visto os outros amigos sem ser nestas ocasiões especiais. Eram vários assuntos pendentes que todos eles tinham que resolver. Ela própria teve que lidar com muita coisa. Com o dinheiro obtido, comprou uma linda casa para ela e Aaron, reservou uma parte para Cassidy e Clementine (por causa de sua promessa a Sawyer) e guardou uma boa quantia. Porém, com o restante, iria pagar os honorários de um advogado decente para cuidar de sua defesa. Como ela era fugitiva da justiça e ficou em evidência pela notoriedade alcançada pela notícia dos Oceanic 6, obviamente a polícia não perdeu tempo e quis prendê-la imediatamente. Por sorte, um dos advogados que cuidou de sua indenização na Oceanic indicou um colega especialista em direito criminal.

O advogado estava estudando o seu caso e constantemente ligava para instruí-la e informar sobre o andamento do seu processo. Infelizmente as novidades não foram agradáveis naquela semana. Em breve ocorreria o seu primeiro julgamento. E o seu defensor foi bem sincero ao dizer que dificilmente ela ficaria livre na primeira instância. Correria um risco alto em ser detida até que ele reivindicasse um novo julgamento, com provas favoráveis à acusada.

Ao saber dos riscos, Kate tratou de providenciar uma babá para Aaron, caso precisasse passar um tempo na cadeia. Mesmo com o mundo caindo sob sua cabeça, ela não quis fugir. E nem mesmo ela própria conseguia acreditar nisso.

No entanto, neste dia ela está nervosa. Aaron não tomou quase nada do leite da mamadeira e já tinha vomitado. Não parava de gritar até que chegou um ponto em que ela não mais agüentou e, em um gesto impulsivo, discou o número familiar.

-Alô?

-Jack?

-Kate? Hei.

-Hei.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

-Eu estou ok, o problema é o Aaron. Ele está doente.

Kate começou a explicar o que estava ocorrendo com o bebê.

-Daqui a meia hora eu passo na sua casa para dar uma olhadinha nele, tudo bem?

-Certo. Eu te espero.

Ela não teve escolha, precisava de ajuda. Aliás, Kate nem sabia quem é que precisava mais dele, se era o menino ou se era ela. Só de ouvir a voz rouca de Jack ao telefone, já se sentia mais confiante. Esperou com ansiedade até que ele apareceu.

Abriu a porta e lá estava ele. Seu coração bateu acelerado ao avistá-lo com o seu olhar costumeiro, atencioso e com o sorriso gentil. Jack. Finalmente um rosto conhecido.

-Hei.

-Hei.

Kate sorria e seus olhos cintilaram quando se encontraram com os olhos dele.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro, por favor, entre.

Ela se encostou à porta e deu-lhe passagem. Jack olhou ao redor, era a primeira vez que entrava naquela casa.

-É muito bonita, gostei. Espaçosa, aconchegante.

-Quando bati os olhos nela, na hora me decidi, tive que comprar.

-E o Aaron? Onde ele está?

-Coloquei-o no berço, ele está descansando agora. Aaron está quente, tirei a temperatura e ele estava com febre. Dei um banho nele, abaixou um pouco, mas continua.

Kate foi subindo as escadas, seguida por Jack. Os dois entraram no quarto de Aaron. Jack se aproximou e foi examiná-lo. Aaron resmungava, parecia sentir dor. Depois de se sacudir inteiro e se mexer agitadamente, não querendo abrir a boca, Jack conseguiu dar um remédio para conter a febre.

Aaron chorou por um tempo, posteriormente o remédio fez efeito e o bebê foi relaxando até cair no sono. Jack e Kate o observavam neste período e vendo que o menino dormiu, resolveram sair do quarto para deixá-lo sossegado e quietinho. Eles desceram e conversavam na sala.

-Desculpe ter te incomodado a esta hora, mas é que eu fiquei desesperada e não sabia mais o que fazer com ele e a quem recorrer.

-Imagina, Kate. Toda a vez que você precisar de mim, é só me chamar.

Ela sorriu timidamente. Ele a olhava de um jeito tão compreensivo que ela chegava a se sentir um pouco sem graça.

-Bem, para recompensar o seu esforço em ter vindo aqui, posso te oferecer ao menos um café?

-Seria uma boa ideia.

Kate foi à cozinha para preparar o café. Enquanto a cafeteira fazia o seu trabalho, voltou para o sofá.

-Então, como você está?

-Tudo bem. Voltei a trabalhar no mesmo hospital de antes, o San Sebastian.

-Que bom. Então você voltou a consertar as pessoas?

-É, mais ou menos, faço tudo o que for possível.

-E faz o impossível também, se eu te conheço.

Ele riu com a observação dela.

-Velhos hábitos, você sabe...

-E o pessoal, tem falado com eles?

-Não muito, ando bastante ocupado com o hospital e mais os preparativos com o velório de meu pai.

-É mesmo, o seu pai.

-Eu sei que era para ter feito antes, mas como vai ser um ato simbólico, já que não temos o corpo, então resolvemos marcar para daqui a um mês.

-Entendo. Sinto muito pelo transtorno.

-É. E você, tem falado com os outros?

-Eu também não. Na verdade, o pai do Hurley me ligou.

-Pai do Hurley? Por quê?

-Ele vai fazer uma festa de aniversário surpresa para o filho e me convidou. Provavelmente ele deve te ligar também, já que aguarda todos nós por lá. Sei que o Sayid ainda está aqui em LA. A Sun voltou para a Coréia e, você sabe, depois de tudo...ela...acho que ela nos culpa pela morte do Jin.

Jack baixou a cabeça. Ele sentia-se extremamente desconfortável quando pensava nisso. A imagem terrível do cargueiro explodindo, Sun gritando no helicóptero. Jin. Jack passou a mão pela nuca e cabelo, dando um suspiro profundo.

Kate notou a tristeza dele e em um gesto natural, sentou-se na mesa de centro, em frente a Jack, inclinando-se e tomando suas mãos, procurando dizer, olhando intensamente para ele:

-Não foi sua culpa, Jack. Foi tudo tão rápido, nem deu tempo de pensar direito. Lapidus tinha levantado vôo, você só conseguiu me apanhar, não dava para buscarmos o Jin. Se ficássemos mais um instante naquele cargueiro, iríamos explodir.

-Eu sei. Quer dizer, minha cabeça sabe, mas mesmo assim, ainda lá no fundo, me sinto responsável.

-Jack...

Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele, apertando as suas mãos e quando os seus olhos se encontraram, a cafeteira fez um barulho indicando que o café estava pronto, interrompendo o momento.

Kate se afastou, levantando-se para ir à cozinha. Voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos e dispôs na mesa, servindo o café em duas xícaras. Ambos beberam e Jack resolveu dar uma checada em Aaron. A febre se foi, Aaron estava suando, a temperatura voltara ao normal. Ele continuava dormindo, Jack o cobriu e ajustou melhor o travesseiro.

-Muito obrigada por tudo! Se não fosse você, Jack...

-Não foi nada demais. Aaron é tão novinho e já passou por tanta coisa. Se até para nós foi difícil voltar e se readaptar, imagine para ele, acostumado com o ambiente da ilha? Por sorte, ele está indo muito bem, você está cuidando direitinho dele.

-Que é isso, eu faço o que posso.

-Bem, já está tarde, tenho que...

Jack foi interrompido pelo toque do telefone da sala.

-Dê-me licença, só um minutinho, vou atender a ligação.

Kate ouvia com atenção. Andou de um lado a outro da sala, quase roeu a unha. Sentou-se pálida na poltrona. Jack ficou distante, não queria ouvir a conversa, mas pode perceber que era algo bastante sério. Kate desligou o telefone abalada.

-Você está bem?

-Era o meu advogado. Marcaram a data do meu julgamento. E a promotora indicada é umas das mais implacáveis de LA. Em resumo, estou ferrada!

Kate começou a chorar, lágrimas de desespero escorriam pela sua face enquanto ela lutava para contê-las.

-Kate, não fique assim.

Jack chegou mais perto, levou as mãos até o rosto de Kate e enxugou o seu pranto com ternura, a abraçando apertado, do jeito que somente ele conseguia fazer. Kate sentia-se extremamente segura, se permitindo afundar-se em seus braços largos e chorar nos seus ombros acolhedores. Ela era uma mulher forte, mas por vezes, quando algo lhe atingia no íntimo, ela desmoronava, trazendo à superfície a sua fragilidade.

Ele passava a mão carinhosamente nas costas dela, acalmando-a com o seu movimento leve. Jack preferiu não dizer nada neste momento. O silêncio era uma dádiva nestas horas, qualquer palavra poderia estragar ou mesmo, afastá-la de perto dele. Kate estava apavorada. Depois de uma vida de fuga, ela estava cansada e iria se render. Sentia que precisava daquilo, nunca poderia ter uma vida normal enquanto não resolvesse seus problemas com a justiça. O medo era o seu companheiro constante desde que ela saiu da ilha. Kate temia o seu futuro, justamente agora que estava se acostumando com a nova vida como mãe de Aaron, ainda tinha assuntos pendentes os quais tinha que enfrentar.

Ela não sabia como explicar, mas só o fato de Jack estar naquele instante ali, ao lado dela, já a tranqüilizava. Era como se a simples presença dele garantisse que tudo ficaria bem. Kate aos poucos foi ficando aliviada, mas quis aproveitar e ficar mais um instante colada a ele, no conforto de seu abraço.

Ah, como ela sentia falta disso! Eles tinham estado boa parte do tempo na ilha um ao lado do outro, em praticamente todas as missões de vida ou morte. Passaram por muitas coisas juntos e depois que retornaram ao mundo real, cada um seguiu com a sua vida. Claro que mantiveram contato, mas não era como ter a companhia diária de antes.

E agora, ali no sofá, era como se o passado voltasse e a cumplicidade de ambos os atingisse em cheio. Não somente isso, aquela faísca e atração enrustida também vieram à tona.

Eles se desvencilharam, mas então, seus olhos se cruzaram. Kate fitava Jack com seus olhos verdes brilhantes, ele bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar, retribuindo. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados contemplavam Kate fixamente. Foi segundos que pareceram horas, toda a tensão sexual se fez presente, o coração de ambos em um primeiro momento pareceu ter parado de funcionar, mas logo em seguida, começou a bater acelerado de modo que sem mais pensar, seus lábios se procuraram, e então, Jack e Kate trocaram o seu segundo beijo. Mas desta vez, Kate não fugiu. Eles se permitiram um longo e delicioso beijo. A boca de Jack tocou de leve a boca de Kate, seus lábios repuxaram os lábios dela, sugando devagarzinho aquele pedaço macio de carne.

Kate abriu mais a boca, Jack enfiou delicadamente sua língua na abertura, explorando a região, enquanto ela parecia abocanhá-lo por inteiro. Kate sugava os lábios dele e também quis trabalhar com a língua, atracando-se com a dele e roubando-lhe o espaço. Ela o beijava com ímpeto, queria devorá-lo como se quisesse matar toda a vontade que tinha guardado durante meses. Jack envolvia o rosto dela com as mãos, seus dedos enroscavam no cabelo cacheado e rebelde de Kate.

Eles não queriam se desgrudar, seus corpos se atraiam loucamente, um beijo era seguido de outro e mal recuperavam o fôlego, já iniciavam um novo beijo. Ficaram se saboreando por um bom tempo até que as mãos hábeis dele começaram a boliná-la.

Enquanto se beijavam calorosamente, Jack massageava-lhe os seios ainda cobertos pela roupa. Depois, seus dedes apressados foram soltando os botões da camisa dela. Com uma mão, foi deslizando a camisa pelo ombro de Kate e com a outra, já tratou de apalpar os seios, apertando-os levemente. Eles quebraram o beijo para que Kate se livrasse da peça. Ela mal jogou a camisa ao lado e ele a puxou para si, beijando-a no pescoço e apanhando uma das alças do sutiã com os dentes. Jack a beijou no vão entre os seios e depois desabotoou urgentemente o fecho do lingerie, soltando a peça e libertando-os. Eram redondinhos, perfeitos.

Jack se deteve um minuto para admirá-los. Então voltou a acariciá-los, dispensando cuidadosa atenção em seus mamilos. Os bicos estavam intumescidos com os toques dele, o tesão aflorava pelo corpo de Kate. Jack abaixou a cabeça e pode sugá-los.

Kate estremecia enlouquecida ao sentir a boca quente tomar-lhe os seios, um de cada vez, ele beijava e mordiscava, apoderando-se de cada monte e mamando com vontade.

Em seguida, Jack deslizou a língua sobre os contornos do corpo de Kate, descendo até a barriga, no limite do cós do jeans que ela usava. Antes que ele continuasse, Kate o impediu:

-Espere. Aqui está um pouco desconfortável, vamos subir.

Kate o pegou pela mão e o arrastou pelos degraus. Chegando ao quarto, ela olhou para ele com os olhos queimando de desejo e mordeu os lábios, o empurrando de mansinho em direção a cama. Kate abriu o zíper do jeans e retirou a própria calça. Jack a observava embasbacado com tanta beleza diante dos olhos. Notando o olhar de cobiça dele, ela decidiu continuar o strip-tease, fazendo graça e descendo vagarosamente a calcinha de renda preta cavada pelas pernas.

A esta altura, ele já estava fora de controle, com o volume aumentando e querendo rasgar a calça. Kate estava finalmente nua e em um serviço rápido, arrancou a camisa de Jack e abaixou as calças dele, deixando-o somente de boxer.

Ele a puxou para a cama e ela caiu sobre ele. Os dois voltaram a se beijar lascivamente, até que mudaram de posição, ficando Kate por baixo. Kate estava eriçada de excitação ao sentir as mãos de Jack percorrerem o interior de suas coxas. Jack abriu as pernas dela e mergulhou a cabeça, a sua língua macia pincelava a região pubiana. Kate estava inquieta, seu corpo mexia agitadamente e seu centro pedia algo mais profundo.

Obedecendo o seu desejo, ele passeou com a língua pelas laterais e depois abocanhou os pequenos lábios. Ela se arrepiou toda quando Jack fez movimentos circulares em seu clitóris e o chupou logo em seguida. Kate soltava gemidos baixinhos, seu corpo sofria espasmos. Ela sentiu a ponta daquela língua ávida a penetrar-lhe e instintivamente apertava a cabeça dele entre as coxas, arqueando-se e se mexendo sem parar. Jack percebeu que a exploração estava indo longe demais, Kate estava bastante úmida, ela não resistiria.

Jack se livrou da boxer, deitando-se nu sobre Kate. O corpo quente dele sobre o dela a deixava ainda mais excitada, seus corpos ferviam, estavam ardentes como se eles é que tivessem com febre e não Aaron.

Eles se esfregavam e não demorou nem dois segundos para que o seu pênis duro adentrasse na entrada. Ele meteu tudo em duas investidas. Kate gemeu ao recebê-lo, sussurrava roucamente enquanto Jack fazia intensos e ritmados movimentos.

Jack a estocava vigorosamente, seu corpo procurava tirar todo o atraso por sexo. A última vez tinha sido alguns meses antes de cair na ilha, sem contar o tesão reprimido por Kate desde que ele a conheceu. Depois de toda a tensão sexual entre eles, finalmente estavam transando.

Kate estava adorando fazer sexo em um lugar normal, confortável e limpo como uma cama. Desta vez era com Jack. Estaria sonhando? Não, estava acontecendo, era real, era de verdade. Ela podia senti-lo por inteiro dentro dela. E como sentia. Uma onda de calor ocupava cada pedacinho de seu interior. Ela o abraçava com as pernas, beliscava o seu ombro e deslizava os calcanhares na região um pouco abaixo do seu bumbum. Kate não sabia onde ela começava e Jack terminava, eram um só corpo.

E então, ele conseguiu atingir o seu ponto mais sensível, ela gritou de prazer, tamanha volúpia com que gozava. Ela foi acompanhada por ele, que não se conteve mais e a inundou com o seu suco farto e quente.

Kate respirava com dificuldade, na hora não conseguia pensar em nada, mas soube no exato momento que eles tinham feito muito mais do que sexo, tinham acabado de fazer amor. A química da pele permaneceu mesmo após terem concluído o coito, o prazer proporcionado continuava latejando e um calor agradável preenchia o seu interior.

Eles tinham demorado tanto tempo para se entregarem um ao outro porque sabiam que, uma vez que a porta se abrisse, não teria mais volta. Tanto Jack quanto Kate temiam essa perda de controle. Sofreram demais no passado e tinham medo de confiarem o seu coração a alguém e se decepcionarem ou estragarem tudo.

Kate deitou-se encostada no peito de Jack, enquanto ele acariciava carinhosamente o seu dorso. Ele a olhava quieto, mas tinha um semblante tranqüilo.

-Hei.

-Hei. O que foi?

-Nada. Eu só...não estou acreditando no que acabou de acontecer. É real Kate? Estamos aqui, nós dois, juntos, na cama?

-É verdade sim, quer que eu te belisque?

Ela sorria e brincava com os dedos pelo tórax desnudo de Jack, levemente desenhando círculos na pele dele com as unhas. Nunca tinham experimentado tanta paz em suas vidas conturbadas.

-Você vai estar de plantão amanhã?

-Vou, mas não tão cedo. Quer que eu...eu posso ir embora, se você...

-Eu quero que fique. Passe a noite comigo. Afinal...Aaron pode precisar de cuidados médicos.

-Aaron? Sei...

-Eu também. Jack, veja só como estou quente.

Ela pegou a mão dele e levou à testa dela.

-Realmente, está fervendo. Acho que vai ter de ficar a noite sob a minha observação.

Ele sorriu e se sentiu bastante lisonjeado e feliz por Kate não somente não ter fugido como também querer a presença dele por perto. Os dois adormeceram abraçados. Foi a primeira noite que dormiram literalmente juntos, na mesma cama. Ficaram entrelaçados até o amanhecer.

Na manhã seguinte...

Kate abriu os olhos. Um tímido raio de sol irradiava da fresta da janela. Era cedo. Demorou uns segundos até recuperar a consciência. Sentiu um braço repousando em sua cintura, o que fez com que se recordasse do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Jack dormia a seu lado, ela conseguia ouvir a respiração dele próxima ao seu cabelo.

Kate se virou devagarzinho, tentando não se mexer muito para não acordá-lo. Então foi tudo verdade, não foi sonho. Eles tinham feito sexo pela primeira vez, finalmente. E só de pensar e relembrar as sensações que vivenciou de noite, Kate sentia uma vontade enorme de repetir a dose.

Primeiro queria dar uma olhada em Aaron para ver se ele estava bem. Com cuidado, retirou o corpo do abraço de Jack, levantou-se, apanhou um hobby e saiu do quarto de mansinho.

Aaron dormia feito anjo. Kate tocou a sua testa e ele não estava quente. A febre cedera na noite anterior e não voltara. Kate retornou para o quarto e observou Jack novamente, mas não por muito tempo. Retirou o roupão, ficando nua de novo e deitou-se perto dele.

Kate deu um beijinho no queixo, depois foi dando outros beijos pelo rosto de Jack até que ele abriu os olhos, ainda meio desnorteados. Levou a mão para cima e esfregou a vista, sorrindo por vê-la debruçada sobre ele.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia.

Jack olhou para o lado, querendo alcançar o criado-mudo e pegar o relógio.

-Que horas são?

-Ainda é cedo. Aaron está bem, fui até o quarto dele e a febre não voltou, ele dorme sossegadamente.

-Bom, isso é muito bom.

Jack falava devagar, ainda estava morrendo de sono.

-O que está fazendo?

-Vou tirar toda a sua preguiça.

Kate continuava a beijá-lo, do rosto foi para o pescoço, seguido pelo peitoral, barriga até que chegou onde queria. Pegou delicadamente o membro com a mão e começou a acariciá-lo. Jack despertou ao sentir o toque mágico daquelas mãos.

Ela começou a lamber o membro da cabeça até o topo e depois, o enfiou todo na boca. Kate era hábil em estimulá-lo, chupava gostosamente. Jack fechou os olhos e se entregou aquela incrível sensação, realmente ela estava conseguindo deixá-lo a ponto de bala. Kate o abocanhava e ao mesmo tempo tocava a região ao redor, massageando com exatidão os lugares mais sensíveis e assim que sentiu o pênis super enrijecido, moveu-se para cima e sentou-se sobre ele. Sem pressa, foi deixando o seu corpo descer até que o membro penetrasse a sua abertura e a devorasse por inteiro.

Kate subia e descia, movimentando-se sobre ele de forma compassada. Minutos depois, aumentou a velocidade de sua cavalgada. Jogava os cabelos para trás, porém algumas mechas teimavam em cair sobre o seu rosto, mas não chegavam a incomodá-la porque os fios grudavam prontamente na sua pele suada. Jack a segurava pela cintura, suas mãos escorregavam e apertavam firmemente o bumbum dela, enquanto ela continuava a se mexer, totalmente lubrificada pelo líquido que escorria do sexo dela.

Jack gostava de estar no comando, mas nesta hora, estava adorando ser subjugado por aquela deusa. Kate conseguia ficar ainda mais estonteante quando estava por cima, com seus seios formosos e os bicos endurecidos de tesão.

Com o ritmo acelerado, gemendo enlouquecida e trêmula, não demorou muito para ela atingir o orgasmo. Kate soltou o seu corpo sobre Jack, ainda sentada sobre o seu membro, em um último espasmo de prazer. Ele sentia-a apertá-lo, contraída pela excitação. Jack não agüentou mais e também libertou-se. Seus corpos permaneceram um tempo grudados até que Kate foi aos poucos se desvencilhando dele e relaxando, esparramando-se deitada ao lado de Jack, completamente exausta.

Eles tentavam buscar o ar, a respiração estava totalmente entrecortada. Os lençóis estavam bagunçados e encharcados pelo suor que exalava de seus corpos.

-Eu fui um idiota. Como...como pude perder tanto tempo?

-Shiuu...não importa, o que fizemos antes. Todos nós temos uma chance de recomeçar. Não foi o que você me disse uma vez na ilha? Jack...

Ele a puxou, calando-a com um beijo.

-Você está certa. Não vamos pensar no passado. Vamos começar tudo de novo. Eu não quero mais desperdiçar nenhum momento.

Eles se levantaram e tomaram o primeiro café da manhã normal na companhia um do outro.

-Nada de bananas ou água.

-Nunca mais, chega!

Kate ria descontraidamente, ao lembrar-se dos cafés pobres da ilha.

-Deixa que eu prepare. Como gosta do café?

-Com leite e dois cubos de açúcar. E o que você vai tomar?

-Acho que vou querer um suco de laranja.

-Também quero. Você sabe, depois de gastar toda a minha energia, preciso me recuperar, Jack.

Ela olhou para ele de forma maliciosa e ele retribuiu com um sorriso acanhado.

Essa foi a primeira de muitas outras manhãs que passariam juntos. Depois de terminarem a refeição, Jack se despediu e deixou uma sorridente Kate encostada à porta. Assim que o viu partir, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas não eram de tristeza. Kate mal podia conter a felicidade que a invadia. Suspirava pelos cantos. Ela tinha se apaixonado muitas vezes na vida, mas Jack era diferente. Ela se deu conta de que acabara de encontrar um amor verdadeiro e para toda a vida.

**FIM.**


End file.
